No Need For Bashers!!!
by James Death
Summary: A Heatwave has Hit the Masaki house.Thing's are slightly differant than usal.Then from beyond the hill's comes a Bus with 'RYOKO4TENCHI'On the side.A Humorous look on the Aeka/Sakuya basher or Lighthawk shippers.No Offence meant...
1. The Heat affects the Brain

RYOKO4TENCHI...not!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Hello Tenchi Fans,This is NOT A Sakuya and Aeka Bashing Fic..Oh no...This is just making fun of them  
and the Pathetic people who write them....Since the Title is Ironicly from the Moronic Lighthawk  
shippers both the Tenchi and Tokyo AND The Ayeka fanclub have agreed this bashing must stop...  
I Agree with them so.This fic is for the Aeka,Sakuya and All Girls Fans  
  
And if you flame me make it a good one.I'd like to see  
  
*No Swearing  
*No Hostile words  
*NO CHATSPEAK!!  
If you Hate me come to the Moonlight Chat Galaxy and have a fight-I'd kick you asses anytime...  
  
No need for Bashers-By James Sto Helit Vetrenari Death  
  
It was a Normal day at the Masaki house.  
  
Sasami was cooking breakfast  
  
Tenchi was at the fields   
  
Washu was in her lab  
  
Aeka and Ryoko we're watching TV  
  
Mihoshi was on patrol of the Slav System  
  
Ryo-Ohki was plotting to get into the Carrot field that Tenchi   
  
Nobuyuki was at work  
  
And Kasuhito was at his shrine  
  
And the Sun like always was Blazeing  
  
But like all days in the Masaki home something was about to happen.They all we're bored out of there  
minds.Apart for the Odd SI Popping in Things at the Masaki home we're dead boring.I think you're  
tired of me saying how boring it is...you get the idea..?.  
  
Tenchi was hard at Work in the Fields.Lately he begginng to miss school.Then again Tenchi realised  
that if he choose Aeka he'd be the future Emperor of Jurai.Tenchi shook his head and grabbed his  
hoe (Yes that the right way of spelling the bloody thing !!!!)And went back tom work.  
  
Sasami sang a little Rhyme in Jurain.She was getting bored of cooking.Coom Cook Cook..what was she  
a bloody maid servant or something.Children her age should be playing outside.She shook her head.  
The Heat might of been getting to her.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka were leaning drowsy the TV Was blaring the usal Soap Opera's   
  
"Hey Aeka."Said Ryoko  
  
"What..?"Said the Jurian Princess opeing her closed eye's  
  
"Didn't we see this one yesterday.."Said Ryoko back...  
  
Now before we continue Ryoko and Aeka we're drawn in by 'The Super-Long-Happy-Sopa Opera-Marathon'.  
Both had NEVER Heard of this word before.And there cursed luck they had watched ALL The Episodes  
of there Soap Opera's yesterday.They Vowed they'd never watch a 'Marathon' again.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka went into a small doze.Each with a Dream of Getting Tenchi and smashing eachother  
to pieces.But going into detail about these dreams would be stupid.This is a 'Allgirls'Fic.The  
Demon and Princess awoke when there was a uge splash outside.Mihoshi crawled through the screen  
door's.She was also Hot and Bothered.NOT IN THAT WAY..God's.She just crawled up to her room grab and  
Towel and said something about going to the Onsen.The Next month Nobuyuki recived a water bill  
for over 5000 Yen.Needless to say he 'Had a cow'.Anyway back to the fic in Progress.Ryoko decided  
something.She opened her eyes and Glanced at her fellow Rival/Comrade and Freind.Yes they could   
be freinds..there IS A hint of Comradeness is you watch the Damn OAV's instead of seeing 'Mihoshi  
falls from the land of the Star's'over and over again."Wanna go down to Washu's.."Aeka moaned  
(NOT IN THAT WAY)..In Reply.Ryoko sighed and waited for Aeka to regain her mind from the heat.  
"Why should I..Oh lets just go.."Said Aeka.The two got up and staggered out of the Room bumping   
into Tenchi.  
  
"Hi Tenchi"They Both said and left.Tenchi shook his head.Weird thing's we're going on today.  
Much weirder.He had this urge to phone up the School Board and Ask them when the Comp school  
in Okayama will be rebuilt.  
  
Kasuhito couldn't be buggered in going outside today.You'd have to bee a Dedacted Person   
or just plain Insane.The Leaves can stay there.He hoped they'd catch on fire and crumble.  
  
Ryo-Ohki Was sleeping.She feel asleep when Tenchi was working.Little did the poor little  
bugger know that the Carrot field was devoid of life apart from her.However she was asleep  
at the time.Better luck next time Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Washu was also hot and Bothered.Oh for god's sake's just stop thinking those Hentai Thoughts.  
She was working on a Big Human Sized Freezer.She'd wished she hand't put 'Bake like a cake'  
setting.Because she'd trapped herself inside.She'd cursed and wondered where the Shiny 50 P  
pence apeared from.At that moment Kami (Or the Author) Was smileing at her because Ryoko  
and Aeka burst through the Lab Door.Both of them looked like they'd walked right through   
a Star that was about to Supernova."Hey-Let me out of here.!"Said Washu's voice which was  
muffled by the one way glass (That Had 7 sheets to stop the cold escapeing-My god Heat does  
affect the brain!!!).  
  
Ryoko Glanced in the Direction of the Big Freezer.For a Moment she was thiking 'We're the hell  
is this story going'?..but the Thought was replaced with 'Hey-There might be ice cream  
in there.She just pressed the big red button that said 'Yes-Press THIS Button'.I'm not that  
Cliched.  
  
Ryoko expected huge crates full of mint Flavered Ice cream.Instead she was glomped by a red  
haired 12 year old that was Washu."THANK YOU!!!"Said Washu.Ryoko was stunned.She was hit by  
her 'Mother' and a Blast of heat.She pryed the little Scientist off her with a crowbar from  
subspace."Where's the Ice cream"Asked Aeka wipeing forehead."There is none"Growled Ryoko holding  
her happy mother off at Crowbar point.Aeka rarely swore.But in time's of great dissapointment  
she cussed so hard it made Ryoko (Who could of wrote the Encyclopedia on swearwords) blink.  
  
"So what do you want to see me for.?"said Washu sitting on a Rapidly melting block of ice.  
"Its well-Hot...".Washu nodded."It's Only rained Once since we got here"demanded Aeka.  
Washu wondered if this was something to do with the Ozone layer.Nah..Earthlings are not THAT  
Stupid.Washu inspected the two.Ryoko was wearing her usal skimpy Have-a-good-look-at-me-but-  
envy-my guy outfit.Ryoko was wearing her usal Jurai robes.Washu blinked.Aeka was mad wearing  
robes from a Material that was thicker and heavier than wool."For God sake girl"Said Washu pointing  
to Aeka."Are you TRYING to kill you're self..?"."Wait..?"Said Aeka.Washu pulled a Mirror from subspace  
and handed it to Aeka.Aeka looked at her face.Her face and hair looked alright."If this is another  
remark about my..Figure.."Started Aeka."No no NO-Your clothes Girl"Said Washu.Ryoko made a note.  
Stop Washu from watching those Amercian made-for-teenager shows.Aeka looked down at her Jurian robes.  
"But this is the hight of Fassion in Jurai!!"She explaned."Yeah-But If Jurai having a heat wave..?  
are there any other Juraians on this planet..?"Asked Washu.  
  
"Well...no"Said Aeka fiddeing with the hem of her robe.Washu nodded and snaped her Fingers.Her  
Holo-Laptop apeared and she started Typeing at bake-finger speed."Since you're attached to you're  
robe's I'll Modify them them."Washu said while typeing.  
  
Aeka's Robe Transformed.The Bit that covered her legs shrank and stopped at Mid thigh.Her longs  
sleves retracted to elbow hight.The Outfit became alot softer and clinged to Aeka.Aeka  
turned a shade of red which the reader classafied Crimson.The New 'Robe' showed quite alot  
more of her Figure.Ryoko faked a wolf wistle and clapped.Some where in the Universe the Author  
cleared his head of Hentai thoughts and continued of typeing."That'd get you some more fanboys."  
said Ryoko.Aeka just blushed.  
  
There's always Type of Guy and Girl that would blush at ANYTHING in the Multiverse.The Author  
was not the only one.  
  
"Now Girls-Here's some Ice and a Ice Machine."Said Washu handing 6 bags of Ice to Aeka and the Ice  
Machine to Ryoko (I don't play Favourites)."Sure Mom."Strained Ryoko.Aeka started to shiver from  
the Ice already.  
  
"And If you get any warmer-Just go to the Onsen and put it on the cold Mode'Said Washu waving  
at the departing Girls.Washu then put a block of Ice at the door on the Hot/Cold Freezer and   
looked inside.The Coin had melted leaveing a puddle of silver liquid behind.There was a swinging   
sound and the slam of the door being shut."Damn."Said Washu.It was not a going to be a good day.  
  
The Breakfast was burnt black.Sasami gave up and retired to her room.She was sitting on  
her futon reading Harry Potter (That was Translated to Kanj).If they wanted Breakfast they could  
ask Washu or go to a Drive in Cafe`.She felt a little Dozy.She always up by Six making breakfast  
and asleep at 11 after supper.Sasami fell asleep.She looked quite cute sleeping on her futon  
with the book clutched in her right hand.She dream't about Harry Potter,Her Ego Pretty Sami and   
the Normal thing's 10 year old little girls do on Earth.If I was 10 again...right bsck to the fic.  
  
Tenchi sat on his Futon looking at the wall.3 months.It was going to take 3 damn months to get  
the school fixed back up.What would happen if he did go back to school.Ryoko and Aeka would  
join as Six formers (The year ahead of Tenchi).Sasami might like school here Thought Tenchi.  
Tenchi decided to do Something constructive.He took out the Model of the Titanic he got for  
Chrismas and started building it.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka (Now in her more Flattering 'Robe')Walked back into the Lounge.They both sat   
in there usal places (Both had drying outlines of themselves) and Channel hopped.Washu installed  
A Satellite dish that would pick up ALL The Channel's in the world.Nobuyuki agreed.Free Channels  
Channel's equal Adult Channels.Aeka and Ryoko blinked at the TV.Tehy never set foot out of Japan.  
Aeka stared at the Channel called BBC1 (BBC Means British Broadcasting Channel).It was a game  
that the Americans called 'Soccer'And the Other Amercans (-_-')called Football.It looked kinda  
silly yet Hypnotic.Aeka stared at the white leather ball zooming around the Football pitch.  
Ryoko shook her head as she looked at the TV.Ryoko hit '666'On the remote.'Living' popped up.  
Aeka and Ryoko blinked at Jerry Springer at a Fat Man threw  
a chair at a Rather lanky Women.  
"Such Violent People"Said Aeka.Ryoko agreed and pressed '345' on the remote.Sky Primier 1 popped  
up.Star Wars was Playing.Ryoko was about to change channel when Aeka stopped her."This look's  
intresting..".Ryoko shook off the after effects of 'Channelsurfingites' and sat down on her side   
of the couch.  
  
Tenchi looked at the Model.It didn't look like the Titanic.For one thing the Titanic did NOT have  
a Swastica on the front.Tenchi took a good look at his 'Model'.Half of it was from the Titanic.  
The Other hald was from a Western Battle ship.It had a Swastica.Tenchi was no good at Western  
History.But he KNEW The Titanic was not part of the Nazi Navy.The Box beside the Model said  
'Build you're own Bismark'In German.It was dated 1945.Of course Tenchi could not read German.  
He was from Japan.I can't read German.Hell I know more words In Kanj that in French.Enough about me.  
Tenchi scratched his head.If there was 'Bugger' in Japanse It would be the right word for the moment.  
Tenchi forgot he had glue still smeared on his hands.  
  
Meanwhile Back downstairs Ryoko was on the floor Laughing and Aeka was stareing at the TV.Star  
Wars Ryoko put it 'Was a Huge joke'.Ryoko pointed 3 times saying 'That is so fake'.Aeka was   
getting rather peved that Ryoko kept distracting her from the Subtitles in Kanj.Ryoko sat back   
down on the couch and watched the film.Ryoko looked at Princess Leila.Something was buzzing in her  
mind.'Who does she remind me off..?'.A Fly landed on the Cofee table.  
And Burst into flames.  
  
Washu glared at the Giant Freezer machine.He maniged to get out.Wielding a crow bar Washu  
took a Samarai stance.And attacked the machine.CLANG.Once again if there was 'Bugger' in Japanse  
it would have come to use in this situation.Washu started to think.This was REALLY Becomeing  
annoying...  
  
Mihoshi sighed.The cool water was feeling great.The quiet amosphere in the onsen (Along with  
'Whale' songs being played in the back ground)the Bronzed Girl was feeling like she was in a world  
of her own.It was missing Kittens and Bunny's but still.A World of her own.He had not noticed  
that there was no Tenchi in he Fields or the smell of Sasami's cooking.A World of her own.  
  
Tenchi lay on the floor.His eye's we're in the ole swirly fashion.He kicked his way out the  
screen door.That was some damn hard Paper.Tenchi had scratches on his arms.They hurt like hell.  
He needed to see Washu and get his hands unstuck from his head.He came apon his next obstacle.The Stairs.  
"Crap."Said Tenchi.  
  
Sasami (Who had slept through the sound of her great Nephew smashing his Screen door)blushed  
cutely in her dream."Oh Harry."She simply said as she slept.  
  
Little did our freinds know.A White bus roared across a hill.It was heading in one Direction.  
Okayama.On the side was a banner.It simply said 'RYOKO4TENCHI'.People winced when they saw this  
banner.They couldn't read English but the Bad Grammer still burned at there minds.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
You like ?  
  
I don't own  
  
Tenchi Muyo  
  
Harry Potter  
  
And the BBC-If I did-They'd be alot more Anime here in England.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James Death 


	2. The Smart Basher's come

No Need For Bashers-CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own a bloody thing..Oh Great now I have spilt my tea on the Keyboard....  
  
wait.Terry Pratchet owned the Origanal Mr.Tulip and Mr.Pin.God's rest there souls.  
  
The Bus was full of People.All Colours,Creed's,Races and so on.They'd had voted 3 members of there little 'Club' To Search for help.  
The First was Mr.Pin.His Description was well..Like a pole with a head clumsly taped on.He wore APlain Top and Trousers and had  
a tin Snake likes Moustache.  
  
Mr Tulip was Different.His Build was a hairless Gorilla.He was the kind of person who'd buy ANYTHING And just snort it for kicks.  
His Clothes we're a Messy 'Eat at Dibbler's'shirt stained with Blood (Not his).His Jeans we're dusty and also stained.Both of them  
wore Bowler hats.Mr.Pin was the Leader of the 'Ryoko for Tenchi'Fanclub.He and his colleague Mr Tulip we're just Ordanery Lighthawk  
shippers.  
  
But Due to Mr.Tulip's Kleptomanic habbits they we're kicked out.The decided to join the more shifty Fanatic lighthawk shippers.My.Pin  
was running for the head rank.He was going to make some changes.Starting with the ranks and the Stupid Banner on the side of the bus.  
Not ALL Basher's we're stupid.Just a rare 3 percent.  
  
And the last one was the most annoying thing on Earth.He last name was Pennywith.He was the kind of Person who'd read to many  
Fanboy and Fangirls fics.He had a Twitch that scared Mr.Tulip.The Future had Lighthawk shipper leader and his Sidekick only kept  
him alive because of his skill in reading Kanj.His clothes we're just Short's, Sandals and A Lime Green Tanktop.Needless to Say the most  
Bad Tempered Person would have killed him on the spot.  
  
"If that -Ing Moron does not stop -Ing humming.."Said Mr.Tulip."Im gonn-."Now now Mr.Tulip.We keep him around for his one abilty."Said  
Mr.Pin.Mr.Tulip put his Stilletto away."Can I -Ing knock him out then...?"Said Mr.Tulip.  
  
Pennywith jumped on the ground and started licking Mr.Pin's shoes.Mr.Pin stared at the moron and simply snapped his fingers.Mr.Tulip pulled  
the Conch out of Subspace and slammed it on Pennywith's head."How did it feel..?"said Mr.Pin."Like clubing a -Ing seal"Replied Mr.Tulip.  
Mr.Pin shaked his head.He didn't know what Ing meant and why Mr.Tulip kept saying it."For Christ sake put that down!!!"Said Mr.Pin  
knocking a platic bag full of Dirt out of Mr.Tulip's hands."HEY-I Payed 20 Pound's for that smack.."Said Mr.Tulip."That's why he gave you  
a bag of Dried Dirt and grime-This is Japan not England!!"Shouted Mr.Pin.Nobody shouted like Mr.Pin.Margret Thatcher would hide in  
her closet if she heard Mr.Pin shout.  
  
Mr.Tulip feel silent and grabbed Pennyworth's leg.After walking (Or being Dragged in Pennywith's case)They spoted a lone House down in a   
valley.There was a bunch of steps."Hey Mr.Pin look at that -Ing building"Said Mr.Tulip pointing to Kasuhito's Shrine.Mr.Pin looked at the  
Shrine."Yes-It does look Familiar.."Said Mr.Pin looking at the building.Mr.Tulip grinned at his Comrade's distraction."-Ing whoops"Said  
Mr.Tulip throwing Pennywith down the shrine steps.The Unconcious Body of Pennywith bounced and cracked his way down the steps.  
Mr.Pin looked at the Body of Pennywith's and simply said."Oh Dear..".Mr.Tulip grinned "Shall I give him the -Ing last rights..?".  
Mr.Pin blinked."I don't think He's catholic Mr.Tulip..."Said Mr.Pin."Well tough -Ing luck it's ll I know."Said Mr.Tulip.The Duo walked down the  
steps expecting a Corpse.Pennywith moaned in Pain."Damn."Said Mr.Tulip.  
  
"CHEESE!!"Shouted Pennywith as he shot up.Mr.Tulip jumped back and pulled a Crossbow from subspace.Mr.Pin sighed."Welcome back to  
the land of the living Mr.Pennywith.."Said Mr.Pin."If he does that -Ing thing again I'm gonna fire this -Ing Crossbow"Shouted Mr.Tulip.  
Mr.Pin shook his head.  
  
Tenchi Swore he heard someone shout.He decided to check it out later.Right now he needed to get to Washu's Lab.He took a step forward hopeing  
That'd Ryoko would catch.Tenchi Regained Conscious at the bottom of the stairs."Ow.."Said Tenchi.He managed to sit up.Ryoko and Aeka  
we're to engrossed in Star War's.He got somehow got to his feet.Ryoko and Aeka did not notice Tenchi stagger out of the Living room.  
They we're now watching 'The Empire Strikes back'.It had got to the Infamas Scene we're Vader to luke 'I am you're Farther'  
Ryoko and Aeka blinked.  
"I didn't see that coming.."Said Ryoko.Aeka just nodded.There was a thump and the sound of Tenchi curseing.Ryoko just grabbed another bag of  
Washu's Ice.  
  
Washu was now 'Pissed'.She got out and got trapped in the same bloody Freezer 3 damn times.The heat was getting to her temper.This was a  
a object.It did not live,she kept telling herself.She kicked at the door and swore even Harder than Aeka did earlier.  
  
Mr.Pin was keeping away from Mr.Tulip.Mr Pennywith was running ahead shouting things about Objects."For god's sake Mr.Tulip have you ever heard  
Deodarant.."Said Mr.Pin."What the -Ing hell's is Deodorant....".Mr.Pin sighed.They aparoached the Masaki house."Hey-I've seen this -Ing place  
before.."Said Mr.Tulip.Mr.Pin blinked at the small sign in Kanj."Mr.Pennywith..."Said Mr.Tulip."Yessssss King Cheese..???"Said the Pennywith  
who twitched.Mr.Pin had this urge to grab the Crossbow from Mr.Tulip and make Mr.Pennywith look like God's first  
Atempt on the Hedgehog.No  
He'd bide his time."Read the sign Mr.Pennywith.."Commanded Mr.Pin.Mr.Pennywith just stared at the wall and chattered like a small creature.  
Mr.Pin gritted his Teeth and grabbed Mr.Pennywith's head."READ THE BLOODY SIGN BOY!!!!"he shouted.3 Birds dropped Dead from  
the sky.Mr.Pennywith screeched "THE MASAKI HOUSE"And feel on the floor.Mr.Tulip didn't look down at Pennywith.However Mr.Pin  
was Sadisticly happy watching Mr.Pennywith having a fit.  
  
Tenchi had opened the door with his teeth.He'd hope that'd his right Molar would grow back."Washu..?..said Tenchi through a Mouth of  
sour blood.Washu had heard Tenchi and was kicking the door of the Death Freezer as hard as she could."TENCHI-PUSH THE BUTTON  
TENCHI !!!".Tenchi was starting to wonder if the Author didn't like him."HOW..??"Shouted Tenchi."PRESS THE RED BUTTON"Shouted  
Washu back.Tenchi headbutted the button.Washu stepped out the Freezer.She quicky ran far away (Dragging Tenchi with her).  
  
When Tenchi regained his head.He Realised he had been knocked  
out 3 times.It was almost lunchtime.His Molar was back and his hands we're detatched from his head.His hair was back."Thanks Washu.."  
Said Tenchi.He got up from what he was lieing (A metel bed) when the Adult Washu stopped him."I don't do this for free you know.."She said.  
  
The Doorbell rnag twice.Sasami was disterbed from her dreams.She muttered "Lazy Morons"as she walked down the stairs.She was quite  
Suprised when she opened the door. 


	3. Aeka-san's suspicions

NO NEED FOR BASHERS-Chapter 3:Aeka-San's Suspicions  
  
Mr.Pin blinked at Sasami as she stood there waiting."Mr.Tulip..Our Mission.."He said English.  
"Shall I -Ing Scrag her now..."Said Mr.Tulip.Mr.Pin Replyed with a brief kick to the shin.  
More Birds dropped dead at the sight of Mr.Tulip's face and yelp of pain.Sasami blinked at these strange  
men.Luckly Mr.Pin knew how to speak Japanese."Err-Hello,We have sprung a leak in our Tyres.."Said  
Mr.Pin.That was the easy part.Ever tryed to lie to a Girl as sweet as Sasami...?..Her Parents  
must have been in tears during "The Birds and the Bee's" talk.  
  
But somehow Mr.Pin got through it.His Images of leading the Tenchi Shipping world and getting  
revenge on the Honest Lignthawk shippers.Sasami blinked and stood aside letting the 3 men through.  
Now before we continue 'Scrag' was a ripoff of Frag which meant 'Kill we Extreme predjudice'.The  
God's made Mr.Tulip like that.Sasami looked at Mr.Pennywith (Who was still having a fit).Mr.Pin  
Translat5ed Sasami's question with ease and replied 'Yes-He just need's water'.If that was true  
Richard Nixon dressed in Drag would walk across you're computer screen nnnnnnow.There.See.A lie.  
  
Sasami blinked watching the strange men pass.She had a sudden urge to pack her bags and lie low  
for awhile.These men we're strange.The one that was dragging the one with the Violent Green   
tanktop was holding a crossbow.Sasami decided to retire into Futon.She'd ask Tsunnami about them  
tommow.  
  
Mr.Pin splashed the water over Mr.Pennywith's face.Funny,Mr.Tulip and Mr.Pin wern't affected by the   
heat the reason is that there Undead.It Involved a Accident with the last Leader of the  
'TENCHIANDRYOKO4EVA'Club who was a Vampire.Mr.Tulip and Mr.Pin had Vials of Blood on them.  
Not there's of course.Infact the Vampire thing made the two even better at there job.  
"SHall we scrag the -Ing Demon First said Mr.Tulip.Mr.Pin muttered "No,The Scientist...  
she might be on to us already-Many People have tried but none has come this close.The Glass  
shattered in Mr.Pin's Grasp.  
  
Washu infact was still in 'Ego-Land' after getting a sample from Tenchi.Tenchi crawled out the  
lab and Muttered "I feel so Violated..".After Tenchi got up he made sure his fly was up.  
He walked out the door and spotted Mr.Pin,Mr.Tulip and Mr.Pennywith."Oh SI's Huh..?..I'll just  
get the old Lighthawk wing's.."Said Tenchi."No No No Mr.Masaki..we're just Tourists that's all.  
Tenchi gave the 'Stay-away-from-my-girls' look.Mr.Pin Countered with 'I-won't-Touch-them-just-kill  
all-but-one' look back.Tenchi walked back into the living room.Both Ryoko and Aeka (In a kinky kinda dress Tenchi  
Noted)Where watching 'Return of the Jedi'.Aeka covered her eyes when Luke was about to jumped  
and then she peeked of them and gasped in suprise.Tenchi sat down and joined then.  
  
Mr.Pennywith was up and gone somewhere.Mr.Tulip was sent to Capture Washu."No Scragging ye Mr.Tulip..  
ever heard of hostage Situations..?" said Mr.Pin.Washu's lab door was open.Mr.Tulip thought about  
this and turned around.They needed a Total moron to help them get through the lan."Where did that -Ing  
Moron Pennywith go..?"  
  
Mihoshi was still in the cold water of the Onsen.Her Towel was soaked through and she liked it.  
She didn't even notice Pennywith playing in the dirt.She wouldn't even notice a member of the  
Paparazzi apear out of nowhere strip her towel of take pictures and dissapear.If Peace was a   
Drug Mihoshi would be higher than..than...SHUT UP!!!.Right lets just get on with the fic.Unlike  
Mr.Pin or Mr.Tulip Mr.Pennywith was not undead neither a Homicidal Maniac.Both where in worlds of  
there own.Neither of them noted that the Author was a Homicidal maniac but lets not tell them that  
..And if This thing's MSTed one of them just said something about telling them.I know  
  
  
I am a MSTer.  
  
Anway I have bored you enough with my dull plain life.Back to The Masaki house.Star Wars was at  
last over.Aeka was crying because of the happy ending.Ryoko was wondering 'Where are those puppets  
now..?' and Tenchi was glad that the girls came to there Senses."I feel down the stair's you know.."  
said Tenchi."The Girl's looked at Tenchi the way a Priest would look if Satan came in the Church  
and asked him change for 5 pounds.Which was a Kinda funny look."Er Tenchi..are you feeling okay..?"  
Ryoko asked.Tenchi blinked at her."Yes.I am.".Aeka was not stupid.The Hear was getting to everyone  
it was almost 2 a-clock.Sasami did not make Lunch or Breakfast.Somehing was up.And It was not  
the Author's spellchecker.Nope..No  
way...not my bloody spellchecker..  
  
Mr.Pin had a plan.He'd despose of Mr.Pennywith and Pay Mr.Tulip enough cash so he could buy  
ANYTHING he wanted to suck up his nose.Mr.Pin decided to get a room in the residence.At that  
moment before you could say 'Plot Device' Nobuyuki came through the door.Witha little help of 300 yen  
and a Porno Manga Mr.Pin got he and Mr.Tulip there own rooms.Mr.Pin decided that Mr.Pennywith had  
outlived his usefullness.  
  
Tenchi was getting annoyed.The Girls had been asking question's like 'Are you sane'.Now the day  
before Washu had made a Strange Chemical that was supposed to Make people smart.It Failed after  
testing it on Mihoshi.  
She Dumped it down the Drain.Unfortulantly due to Nobuyuki's bad plumbing Skills  
and the age of the Pipes the Chemicals had leaked into the soul (Pity they missed the seventh Reviewers  
brains 


End file.
